You'll Never Know Me
by Air Tsukiko
Summary: A Hidan/Sakura fanfic. Hidan gets put back together by Lady Tsunade, and he escaped from the village. But Sakura follows, and from there it turns into.... eh, I dunno.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Well, this is kind of an experiment, but at the same time it's an attempt at a Hidan/Sakura fanfic.... I hope you like it!

------------

I took a deep breath, afraid of what would happen next. The white-haired man in front of me was grinning manically, holding a large spear-like weapon over his head. The man in front of him was frozen in terror, his eyes wide as the blood poured from the wound in his hand—a wound exactly like that of the man in front of him; the one he used the blood from to draw the Jashin symbol on the ground. I was relieved that Hidan didn't know that I had been following him for the past few weeks as an assignment from Tsunade-sensei. At least, I hoped he didn't know.

I looked away when Hidan began to bring the spear down, and shuddered at the man's scream of agony and the sound of the spear ripping through flesh. Upon looking again, the man was lying on the ground, still alive, but bleeding heavily. Hidan stood where he was, still laughing. Why was this man so happy about taking a person's life? I had to cover my ears, going over a song I heard in my head to keep myself from hearing the raspy last breaths of the man. I couldn't help him. That was what got to me. There I was, my medic-ninja training enabling me to do most anything, and I couldn't help the people Hidan killed in front of me.

Dusk was descending upon the world, and Hidan had ripped the spear from his body and gone over to a tree to sleep. He seemed deep asleep already; his jaw was hanging slack and he was snoring slightly. I stood up and stretched for the first time in hours, my bones creaking and popping. I took my chance to jump down from the tree where I had been hiding and get closer to the sleeping man.

As I got closer, I began to study his facial features more. The way his nose curved, his jaw line, his chin…I stopped myself before I stared at his lips. _Why is it,_ I thought to my-self, _That over these few weeks I've been getting careless, going closer and closer to him?_

It was then that I realized that I was merely a few feet away from him. I tried to make my legs stop, but for some reason they wouldn't. I felt a strange longing to sit next to the sleeping man in front of me as I edged ever closer, until I was standing just inches from his arm.

Hidan was truly sleeping now. A low snore emitted from his throat, and, from what I had seen over the past few weeks, he wouldn't wake up until his wound was healed. Maybe this one would take a few hours.

**What the hell are you thinking of doing??** My inner self asked me. _Nothing, I really have no idea. I just want to be closer._ I silently sat down next to him, my every instinct telling me to run away right now, get back into the tree, and stay up there until he moved. But my body, once again like with my legs, refused to listen as I focused on the stagger breathing escaping from Hidan's lips.

Then something surprised me. Suddenly Hidan threw his arm over his side, as if to hug something in his dream. In reality, though, that something was me. My heart skipped a beat, and I felt my cheeks flame red with color as Hidan held me in his death-grip hug. He muttered something I couldn't understand, and burrowed his face into my shoulder.

**Get up! Kick his ass and get us the hell out of here!** My inner self told me. _But how can I move when he has his arms wrapped around me?_ I answered.

True I was in quite an embarrassing position. My arms were locked to my sides, and the only way I could get loose would be to loosen his grip on me. When I turned my head to look at his hand, I noticed that his hand was almost fully healed. It made me realize that I would have to get out of this soon, or he could possibly wake up and try to fight me.

_Calm down, calm down,_ I told myself as I took a deep breath. My face felt extremely warm, so I knew my skin color probably matched my hair. I was beginning to wonder _why_ Tsunade-Sensei even put him back together in the first place. _He said he would be our ally,_ she said. _I made absolutely sure before I put him back together._ She said. Stupid drunken Hokage! He was just using us so that he could have a chance to escape!

And once more, it was _her_ fault I was in this situation; _she_ was the one who made me go after Hidan in the first place! _Try to get him to come back,_ she said. _Use any means possible, just get him to come back to the village!_

Taking another deep breath, I pushed my arms out ever-so-slightly. His arms moved without any resistance, so I pushed my arms out more, until it was safe enough for me to shimmy out of his grip without moving him too much.

**Phew. Thank God THAT'S over. **I heaved a sigh of relief before shooting up the nearest tree. I got to a branch that hung right over Hidan's head and sat there, motionless, waiting for him to move. After a few minutes or so, he shifted to he other side, and I figured that I was safe again.

But then something dawned on me. _Why did I want to sit next to him in the first place?_ I had been perfectly content in my hiding spot, but when he fell asleep…

I looked down at the sleeping man under me. His facial features were, I had to admit, handsome. His body was muscular, yet slim at the same time. I was beginning to wonder why an immortal man could look so beautiful, even after all the scars he had received—especially after being put back together by Tsunade-Sensei. I looked at my watch. It was a few hours till midnight. I looked over at the mangled body of the man in front of Hidan, and shuddered. What did the Akatsuki do with the bodies?

**Jesus, don't even think about that stuff!** My inner self was right. So I began to think about other things. I thought about my past missions, the people I saved---the people I didn't, _couldn't_ save. _It's not my fault,_ I thought. _I wasn't the one who put them in the position of needing to be saved._

As the hours ticked by, I started feeling drowsy. I shifted around on the branch so that I was in a more comfortable position. Hidan's snoring had become practically sub-audible, meaning he would wake up soon.

**Great, that means we only get a few hours sleep.** I sighed, turning once again so that I, Sakura Haruno, could finally close my eyes without worry.

------------------

OhmyJashin, I feel like that really sucked. **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

As I looked down at Hidan from my tree branch, I wondered what sort of dream he was having. Usually, after a ritual (at least the ones that I'd seen) He would just sleep for a long time until his wounds healed. He never dreamed about anything, he never moved an inch. So why was it that this time he wrapped his arms around me?

I took out my canteen and took a swig of water. As I went to put the cap back on the canteen, though, a few drops of water came out and started their descent toward Hidan's forehead. My eyes widened, and I reached out as if to catch the drops of water, but to no avail, they were just out of my reach. I looked around. No, it couldn't be passed of as rain; there were no clouds in the sky, save a few small ones off in the distance.

My inner self screamed at me. **How could you be so stupid!? You should've been more careful!**

The drops his forehead before I could answer. His eyes flashed open, and, looking a bit dazed, he smacked his hand to his forehead. I kept myself hidden, out of his sight as he looked around, muttering something I couldn't understand.

"What the hell?" He said, rubbing his forehead and standing up. "There's not any water around…" He looked up, just past the branch I was hiding on. I held my breath, and became a statue. The only thing I could hear was my heartbeat.

Then, without warning, a bug flew into my face, something hairy and gross. My automatic response was to whip my head backwards and slap at the thing in my face. And once again, my stupidity led me to fall out of my tree branch. A small sound escaped my lips, and I had to try my best not to scream.

I saw his eyes widen in surprise and thought, _Well, this is normal. You'd do the same if a girl suddenly fell out of nowhere._ When I crashed into him, he fell backward and let out a low grunt as he hit the ground. I suddenly became aware that his scythe was out of arms reach, and was thankful for that. If it had been closer, I would probably be in a lot of trouble. It dawned on me that I was on top of him, my head was resting on his bare chest. Automatically my cheeks flamed with color, and I pushed myself away from him and off of him. All of this happened in about two seconds.

He was unhurt. I was relieved and terrified at the same time. Hidan looked as if he would have a heart attack, but in the next moment his features took on a look that terrified me even more than before. This was the look he had every time he did a ritual, the sadistic anger that chilled me to the core whenever I saw it. The look that made me feel like a small child at the mercy of a bloodthirsty killer. My breath caught in my throat, and my heart skipped a beat. My inner self screamed at me like the night before:

**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!**

I couldn't answer. I was too frozen to move. I didn't blink as he rose, towering over me with that same look on his face. I heard a small squeak escape from my mouth, and it took me a minute to realize that I was whimpering. He knew me from the village. I was one of the first people to visit him in the hospital after he was "reassembled." He never really treated me or any of the few others with much regard, saying the occasional hello and making small talk while we changed his bandages. In one swift movement, he crouched down and gripped the front of my shirt, lifting me off the ground and into the air, about a foot above him as his other hand held a kunai to my throat.

"Sakura!?" I was surprised he remembered my name. I only remembered telling him on the first day of our visits. He'd never acknowledged my name, he'd just call me "girl" or "you." I felt my eyes widen, and my blush turn a deeper red, if it was even possible.

He repeated the question I'd been too afraid to hear. "What the hell are you _doing_ here!?" His features had changed slightly, his jaw wasn't clenched as it was before. He was… relaxed? I couldn't be sure, but I thought I saw the faint smile playing across his lips. He was happy to see me? Why? _Wait,_ I told myself. _Don't jump to conclusions._ I tried to slow my heart, to relax a bit, but it seemed impossible. He cleared his throat, waiting for me to answer. And before I knew it, I blurted out what Tsunade-Sensei had told me.

"Lady Hokage told me to retrieve you and bring you back to Konoha, Hidan." I said in a flurry of words. I left out the part about how I'd been following him for the past few weeks.

His features changed again. I didn't recognize the expression right away. Was it relieved? He distanced the kunai from my throat and lowered me to the ground. My knee's felt like Jell-O. "Sorry about that," He grunted at me. "But there's not way I'm going back."

I tilted my head to the side, and apparently he found it amusing, according to the smile he emitted. "But you have to." I said, sounding like a child.

He shook his head, scowling. "I don't answer to anyone but Jashin-Sama, and my answer's not going to change. I'm not going back to that stupid fucking excuse for a village." Once again, color flamed my cheeks. How dare he slander my village! What right did he have, even after Lady Hokage had put him back together like Humpty-Dumpty? Did he have any idea how many hours it took for the shinobi to dig up the rest of his body? Or how much money it cost for his reconstruction? I let the questions fly through my head, but not escape from my mouth. But his expression changed yet again, looking a bit puzzled. "What, you're not going to fight me or anything?"

I knew that fighting him in my current state would be suicide. I had a strange pain in my leg that I didn't recognize, and one in my arm, too. "No, I'm not." I said, my voice firm. "I'm just going to follow you around and annoy you until you come back of your own will."

His features changed again, this time ranging. Confused. Angry. Surprised. I just stood there, making my features appear bored.

He signed. "Fine, fine. See if I care." He went over to the tree to pick up his scythe. "Just don't slow me down, Sakura." And with that, he started running, and I trailed fast behind.


	3. Chapter 3

As I jumped over another branch, I took a quick look at Hidan. He looked like he was enjoying himself, making me run as fast as my legs could carry me. His cloak whipped around wildly behind him, and it seemed impossible for him to maneuver carrying around that scythe, but he did. I scowled at him.

He looked over and let out a low chuckle. "What's wrong? Are you tired already?" He slowed a bit, mocking me. "Would the little girl like to stop?"

I put some effort into shooting forward, and it worked. Within a split second I was twenty feet ahead of him. Looking back at his dumbstruck face, I smirked. "Maybe in a little while, Hidan. I still have a bit of energy left." **What are you saying? I'm exhausted! **_Oh, quit being a baby. I know we're out of energy, but I need to prove to him that I'm not a "little girl."_ We'd been running for hours, and night was falling around us. The temperature was dropping rather quickly, and at this rate I'd have to stop any minute now.

Sighing, I slowed a bit, letting Hidan catch up to me while making my tone seem absent and disinterested. "Let's stop here, it's getting cold." I looked at him again, and, for the second time, noticed his features, slightly skewed this time by the light from the sun, which was drifting below the horizon. He looked at me absentmindedly and shrugged. Without thinking, I smiled a tiny bit as I followed him down to the forest floor. He leaned his scythe against the nearest tree, slumping down next to it and pulling the thing over his lap to clean it. I rolled my eyes as I picked up firewood. _Why does he cherish that damn thing so much?_ I kept puzzling it over in my head as I started the fire, sitting as close to it as I could without getting burned. It really was cold out, abnormally cold for this season. I wrapped my arms around myself, but it didn't seem to stop me from shivering.

I reached over to my pack and pulled out a few rice balls, holding one out to him. "Here, eat something." I probably looked stupid, because he was about fifteen feet away-Seemingly untouched by the cool air, I might add. He looked up at me from his scythe, looked at the rice ball, and got up to sit closer to the fire. I smiled as he took the rice ball from me and took a giant bite, munching down on the entire thing in about three bites before holding his hand out for another.

"How long has it been since you've last eaten?" I asked as I placed the rice ball in his hand, taking one for myself before he ate them all. The fire beside us was growing, crackling sounds filling the air around us, though making it no warmer. I curled up, wrapping my arms around my legs while I waited for him to answer.

"How the hell should I know?" He finally said after finishing the second rice ball. He took the last rice ball without hesitation, swallowing it in a few bites before looking at the rice ball in my hand, which I had just inches away from my open mouth. I sighed, rolled my eyes again, and placed the rice ball in his hand before wrapping my arms around myself once again, resting my head on my arms so that I could watch him eat. Looking over at me, he said, "Are you cold?" His tone was mocking, yet at the same time, slightly concerned.

"I'm fine," I answered. "I just need to stay close to the fire." **Again with being little miss Nothing-Can-Hurt-Me? **_I know, I know…_ I shifted a bit, to be at a better angle to receive the warmth from the fire.

In a flash, I felt something heavy and soft fall over my shoulders. Hidan had somehow shrugged out of his Akatsuki cloak and was putting it around me in the same second. I flinched away from his hands on my shoulders, smoothing the cloak and positioning it to be wrapped all around me. But for some reason, that flinch wasn't from fear… was it happiness, simply because he was touching me? I shoved the thoughts aside, pulling the clock tighter around me, burying my face in it, smelling it. Looking over at Hidan, who had seated himself closer to me, I saw that he was shirtless, as he had been when I fell on him earlier that day. He must've seen the look on my face, the concerned what-about-you look, because he then put his hands up and said with a cocky smirk, "Don't worry, a little cold won't kill me…literally." He snickered at his joke, while I once again rolled my eyes, staring back at the fire.

I had to admit, the cloak was really warm. I grinned contently, noting that the cloak covered the lower half of my face. I was also wondering why Hidan was acting so friendly. In all the bingo books he was easily angered, and wasted no time in disposing of annoyances, be they minor or major. And, from the look on his face, he was cold, so that made me an annoyance.

It was beginning to get windy. I felt my hair being whipped around my face, and could see the fire bending with the current of the breeze. I stared at the fire intently, sneaking glances at Hidan every once in a while. At some point, I couldn't pull my eyes away from his features, no matter how much my inner self told me to. The scars all over his body were proof only adding to the fact that he wasn't afraid to fight, but what I stared at the most was his face. Once again, I found my eyes lingering on his lips, moving quickly as he mumbled his prayers to himself. I slowly looked up, past his nose, and to his eyes, which were staring at the fire in front of him. His lips suddenly stopped moving, and his eyes looked up into mine from the fire. I felt color come to my cheeks, but refrained from averting my gaze. We remained locked in this staring contest for a few seconds, and in that time I felt warmer, as if the fire weren't the only thing keeping me warm. I looked away before Hidan did, back at the fire…

What was that feeling I saw in his eyes?


End file.
